


Day 30 of Mark's absence to Dream

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: NCT Shitposts [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crackpost, Other, click for a laugh, for the lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Honestly idk why. Renjun cannot handle life in charge.Just a shitpost.





	Day 30 of Mark's absence to Dream

Day 30 of Mark’s absence to Dream:

“CHENLE WHAT THE FUCK, FOR THE FIFTH TIME, YOU DON'T PUT FOIL IN THE MICROWAVE” Renjun screams, he can't handle being the oldest and automatically in charge.

Day 40 of Mark's absence to Dream:

"Please Jisung," Renjun said with his arm around Jisung's shoulder in comfort, "can we not HAVE WATER BALLOON FIGHTS IN THE DORMS!"

DAy 134 of Mark's absence to Dream:

"I QUIT, JENO YOU TAKE KIDs" Renjun stormed out.

Day 135 of Mark's absence to Dream:

JeNo ToOk ThE kIdS

**Author's Note:**

> Read the whole series while you here, they all as short as this :)) if you want something, not crack and ship Markhyuck, check out my Markhyuck fic called 'The Good Side' for some soft gay. #selfpromo


End file.
